Through The Mirror
by fd
Summary: Syaoran recieves a mysterious mirror and Sakura makes a new card. What do these two occurances have to do with each other? Read and find out!


ForeverDestiny: Hehe, um, Hi all! ^^ I know I should get back to TSF(CKN) if I'm going to start a new story, but, um, I don't wanna! I will write TSF(CKN) but not yet. I'm going to finish Night's Heart first. This little story has been buzzing around my head for the past few days, (it's based on a silly little thing I believed when I was little), and I just couldn't stand it anymore! At a point it was going to be Original Fiction, but I changed my mind (although I might write an Original Fiction version later). So, let me begin my new story!  
  
Disclaimer: Little Naoko does not own CCS. It is owned by CLAMP the Kind. ^^  
  
Through the Mirror  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Okay, Sakura-chan, do you really think you're up to this?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Kero-chan? Of course I'm ready! I've been ready for awhile."  
  
Sakura sat in an undisclosed location of King Penguin Park, Kero floating next to her. For awhile now, Kero had been saying it was time Sakura stared some new magical studies. One thing Sakura was particularly looking forward to was creating some new cards. Kero wasn't sure she was quite ready to, yet here they sat, getting ready to start.  
  
"Okay, Sakura. First, close your eyes and picture what the card will do."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes. What did she want her card to do? Clow Reed came up with some pretty good cards on his own, what else could Sakura want? Um, a card to read minds? No, nothing that advanced yet. A card to see the future? No, she didn't want to have to think too much of the future right now. What she really wanted was a card that would help her spy on her friends. Especially Syaoran, not that she'd ever tell anyone that. A light bulb flashed.  
  
"Okay, Kero-chan."  
  
"Good, Sakura. Now, put your hands out and picture what the card will look like."  
  
Sakura stretched out her hands and thought what this card would look like. A crystal ball? Too Ms. Cleo. Um, a mirror? Too Snow White. Once again, the light bulb flashed.  
  
"Got it, Kero-chan."  
  
"Alright, now just picture it turning into a card and floating into your hands."  
  
Sakura thought with all her might. She felt her magic straining against her but she pushed it. Then, some of her magic condensed. She felt a small weight on her hands. She opened her eyes and glanced down. There in her hand sat a new Sakura Card.  
  
"I did it, Kero-chan! I did it!"  
  
"Congratulations, Sakura! Your second new card!"  
  
Kero flew down to take a look at the new card.  
  
"Um, Sakura, what does it do?"  
  
Sakura smiled. It was very inconspicuous. It was called The Look, and its picture was simply a pair of glasses.  
  
"I'll show you, Kero-chan."  
  
Sakura pulled out her key and transformed it into the Star Wand.  
  
"Show me what Tomoyo-chan's doing right now, LOOK!"  
  
A pair of glasses flew out of the Look Card, and put themselves on Sakura. Sakura looked through them and started laughing.  
  
"What is it, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura took off the glasses and put them on Kero. Through the glasses, you could see Tomoyo rushing around one of the rooms of her mansion. Finally, she exclaimed, 'WHERE IS MY VIDEOCAMERA?!?!" Kero and Sakura cracked up.  
  
"She'll never find it. Syaoran-kun and I hid it really well this time."  
  
"This is a good card, Sakura. Good job."  
  
Kero handed the glasses to Sakura.  
  
"Thanks, Kero-chan."  
  
"I'm kinda tired. I think I'll take a nap."  
  
With that, Kero flew into Sakura's purse. Seconds later, Sakura heard snoring. She laughed quietly, then glanced down at the glasses in her hand.  
  
"Show me what Syaoran-kun's doing right now, Look."  
  
She said it somewhat quietly, as to not wake Kero up. The Look glasses slipped over her eyes. She saw Syaoran training with his sword in his apartment. Sakura was content to watch for awhile, but after some time, she took off the glasses, transformed them back into the card, and walked home.  
  
~***~  
  
That night, while Sakura and Kero slept, the other Sakura Cards got to meet Look.  
  
"So Sakura-sama just made you?"  
  
"Yep, Light. Just this morning."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"Well, Dark, I show people things they want to see."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The questioning went on for awhile, until the cards were tired and most drifted off to sleep. Look made its way to be next to Mirror.  
  
"Psst, Mirror."  
  
"What, Look?"  
  
Mirror was tired and half-way grouchy.  
  
"Whoa, don't bite my head off. See, I have an idea and you are just the card to help me pull it off."  
  
Look whispered the idea to Mirror.  
  
"Your right, Look. That is a great idea. Let's go."  
  
And the two cards disappeared into the night.  
  
~***~  
  
"They're gone! Mirror and Look are gone!"  
  
It was the next morning and Sakura was searching frantically through her bedroom, looking for the two delinquent cards.  
  
"Calm down, Sakura. Some cards do leave right after they're created. They'll come back. Mirror, being as mature as she is, probably went to keep an eye on Look. They'll come back, Sakura. They'll come back."  
  
~***~  
  
A knock on the door alerted Syaoran. He glanced up from the couch where he was seated, reading a book. He got up and headed to the door. Upon opening, an odd scene met his eyes. A man, early forties, dressed in coveralls.  
  
"You Li Syaoran, kid?'  
  
"Ano, Hai, I am. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Yotsuya with Tomoeda Mirrors and Antiques. I'm here to deliver your mirror. Sign here please."  
  
Yotsuya pushed the sheet and pen in Syaoran's face, which he quickly batted away.  
  
"I didn't order any mirror."  
  
"Well, we've got one for you. Maybe it's sent by your secret admirer." Yotsuya took a look at Syaoran's messy hair. "Or your mother. Anyways, sign here."  
  
Syaoran signed for the mirror, still confused as to where it came from.  
  
" 'Kay, 'Saku. Load it up!"  
  
Another man walked into the house carrying a large mirror about five feet tall. Oddly enough, it looked a lot like the Mirror Card's mirror. Syaoran just shook it off. They set it in the living room, per Syaoran's request.  
  
" 'Kay, kid. We're off."  
  
And they disappeared as oddly as they came, leaving Syaoran with a large mirror and a perplexed mind.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
FD: Well, whatcha think? Odd, huh? Oh well. It'll turn out good, I promise. Button Friends still count! Be a Button Friend and review! R+R minna! Till next time, this is your authoress, ForeverDestiny, saying 'Goodbye and have a pleasant tomorrow!" Ja ne! 


End file.
